


A Night to Remember

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: Nathan Lambert worships the hell out of a certain Australian Jaeger pilot. He was the reason Nate joined the PPDC and wanted to become a ranger himself. The older Hero is a legend he thinks about too often. And one night he's working out in the gym alone and happens to have a run in with Chuck Hansen himself. Smut ensues.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything for this fandom in a bit lol. This was a fic I wrote for a close friend of mine, and I decided to share it with the rest of the world because why not? Maybe one of you will enjoy it out there.

Nate Lambert grunted as he lifted the weighted dumbbell in one hand, the bulge in his biceps flexing and stretching his dirty, sweat-dampened tank top. The veins in his arms swelled as he watched himself through the mirror, admiring the process he had been making.

Drifting was a vigorous job, and it demanded harsh physical requirements so both cadets and rangers were expected to keep their body to fighting shape. Nate pushed it a little further than that, working out his body to its fullest extent and watching it grow stronger and thicker with each passing week.

He liked it. It made him feel great about himself, and it gave him time to think about things, especially at night when everyone else was asleep and he could have the entire gym to himself.

He also didn’t mind the attention it granted him, all those lustful eyes thirsting after him when he roamed the Shatterdome hallways in a tank top or tight white tee.

Nate had his earbuds in, listening to loud, adrenaline-pumping music, and much too fixated on his reps to have noticed someone else joining him at two in the morning.

He hadn’t a clue as they sat down and began their own routine, their own eyes fixed upon him, watching him pump his body and listening to him grunt loudly as he worked himself tirelessly.

It wasn’t until they walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder did it startled him out of his workout daze. He jumped and dropped the dumbbell to the ground, just missing his right foot as he spun around quickly.

The thudding of the dumbbell was deafening, even with his music playing as he turned to face the slightly taller figure before him.

The slightly cocky smile caught him off-guard as he instantly recognized who the man was. Slightly taller than him, with a scruffy red beard and a set of stocky ginger hair with a smile and dimples that was lethal enough to kill.

The man was wearing a gray tank top and matching sweats, looking nearly as sweaty and pumped as Nate was, toned-chest raising and falling with each heavy breath.

He was awe-struck for a moment, throat going dry at the sight of his hero. Immediately, he ripped out his earbuds and stood there awkwardly.

“H-Hansen,” he sputtered dumbly, shaking his head and clearing his throat some. “Ranger Hansen. The Chuck Hansen. Y-you’re him…”

Chuck smirked and extended his hand forward. “Didn’t mean to scare ya there, mate. Just wanted to ask you a quick favor.”

Nate quickly and nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and accepted Chuck’s hand, giving him a firm shake. He felt his heart pumping harder than when he was working out, and he licked his lips nervously.

“O-of course, sir! Anything,” he said, feeling like he was in the academy again and receiving orders from another ranger. This wasn’t any ranger, however. This was _the_ Chuck Hansen. The one responsible for saving the world and giving him the incentive and motivation to join the PPDC.

Chuck watched for a moment before speaking in that rough Australian accent Nate knew all too well from the videos and interviews he had watched. “You’re a ranger, aren’t ya?”

“Yes, sir! I pilot Gipsy Avenger!”

There was a chuckle from the older Australian as he crossed his arms and spoke teasingly. “Ah, that piece of junk, huh? They don’t make them like they used to. Nothing like my Striker, I’ll tell you that. Oughta just scrap the entire thing!”

Nate remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

Chuck laughed and reached up to grip one of Nate’s shoulder, squeezing it in his palms. “Ah, lighten up, mate. Was a joke. You heard of those right?”

That made Nate laugh, albeit awkwardly and nervously. He smiled oddly and nodded. “Sorry, I’m just… can’t believe I’m meeting the Chuck Hansen. You were always my hero. Best fucking pilot to come out of the PPDC.”

“Ah, you flatter me, son. Thanks,” Chuck replied, smiling that charming smile of his that left butterflies in Nate’s stomach. There was a brief moment of silence where neither of them spoke, and Nate was sharply aware of hot Chuck was.

The gleam of sweat down the older man’s large arms made his eyes drift just slightly, enough that he was aware he might have been staring.

“So, about that favor?” Chuck asked suddenly, breaking him out of his lust. He blinked and stared into Chuck’s green eyes dumbly.

“Y-yeah. Right. What did you need, sir?” he asked, noting that Chuck’s hand was still on his shoulder, slightly squeezing and massaging him. Though, that easily could have been his imagination.

“Gonna need me a spot,” Chuck replied nonchalantly. “Normally, I just have my old man helping me, but he’s had a little too much to drink. Piss-drunk in our room. And I know the old bastard would kill me if he knew I lifted without getting a spot. So, you mind helping me out there, mate?”

Nate nodded eagerly. “Of course not! Hell yeah, I can give you a spot. Just let me put these back first,” Nate started, reaching down for the dumbbell to put them away, but Chuck spoke up first, interrupting him.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, mate. You finish your reps first. I can wait.”

“Y-you sure? I can-“

“You go ahead,” Chuck replied, smiling some before repositioning himself in front of Nate and extending his arms out. “Here, I’ll even help you out.” He nodded at Nate to continue his workout.

Nervously, Nate swallowed and turned around. He never particularly minded working out with an audience, but this was the first time it was someone he all but worshipped. He felt pressure to impress the man.

Picking up a new set of weights, he held one in each hand and extended his arms. He began to lift the weights upwards with each arm simultaneously, mentally counting the sets in his mind. His eyes never left the mirror, however, watching Chuck stand behind him as he worked out.

“Good. Good. You’ve got good form. You wouldn’t believe how many rangers I see doing this wrong, fucking up their back,” Chuck commented from behind him. And without asking, he reached out with his hands to slide them up Nate’s sides, up to his arms, touching and guiding them as the younger ranger lifted his weights again and again.

Nate swallowed hard as Chuck continued to lightly graze and touch his body, sending shivers down his spine that made it hard to concentrate. The touches were electrifying, but he forced his eyes forward, telling them to focus on anything but Chuck’s hot fingers.

It failed when Chuck’s hot fingers subtly roamed his body, trailing their way to the front of his torso until they settled on his chest. Flirtatious fingers began to rest and feel up the front of his pecs, admiring the way Nate’s pecs flexed and heave with each lift.

Nate said nothing, his soft dick flexing in his shorts as Chuck’s fingers continued to dance along his pecs like it was normal. He desperately tried to stare forward, trying not to watch as Chuck’s head leaned forward, almost resting on his right shoulder as the older ranger’s fingers began to slightly massage and squeeze.

“Ah, that’s very good, mate. You’re doing well,” Chuck all but purred, pressing his body tighter to Nate’s, watching as the younger man fought not to make a scene. His touches became obvious and planned now, squeezing and rubbing Nate’s pecs gently, appreciating the feel of the hard, corded muscles there underneath that dampened tank top.

“Anyone ever told ya you had a nice body, Nate?” Chuck asked him, softly and deliberately, keeping his voice low and subtle. He could feel the hitch in Nate’s breath through his chest and it made him smirk a little.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, they have…” Nate answered, his movements slowing as his mind blurred and race. His cock was slowly thickening in his shorts, and he flushed some, not wanting it to be too obvious.

“Mm, it’s really hot, mate,” Chuck said casually, like he wasn’t practically molesting the younger ranger and making him hard as a rock.

His fingers ghosted across Nate’s nipples for a brief moment, sending a shudder straight to Nate’s cock as Nate swore he felt a short pinch of the nubs, but as quickly as he thought it came, it had disappeared completely.

Chuck retreated away, no longer touching him and leaving Nate in a breathless haze as he dropped the weights to his sides. When he turned around, Chuck was already walking away, making his way over to the bench-pressing equipment.

Watching the older ranger slot himself down on the bench, getting himself in position and spreading his legs wide on either side, Nate felt himself grow achingly hard. He might have even been leaking at this point, if that wet spot on his shorts were anything to go by.

After a moment when Nate hadn’t moved from his spot, Chuck glanced up with a frown. “You gonna help me or what?” he asked near impatiently. “C’mon, I don’t have all night.”

Scrambling over to the bench, Nate positioned himself behind Chuck’s head, standing with his feet planted and spread slightly. He reached down and readied himself to help Chuck with his reps, licking his lips and telling himself what an idiot he was for thinking Chuck might have been hitting on him.

There was no possible way.

It was all his imagination.

Nate watched with equal lust and hunger as Chuck did his bench-presses, bringing the heavy weights down to his chest before lifting them well above his head. He admired the way Chuck’s arms flexed with veins, and the way his chest popped with each repetition.

It did nothing to soften his erection.

And as much as he tried to convince himself that Chuck hadn’t been deliberately touching on him, it was nearly impossible not to notice that somehow Chuck had inched his head backwards or maybe Nate had inched forward so that his shorts were directly on top of the older Australian’s face.

Either way, he could feel every hot, heavy breath as it blew on his cock, making Nate nearly moan with each outtake. Neither of them commented on the situation as Chuck continued to work out, slowly pressing his head against Nate’s thigh.

Nate hated how weak and desperate he felt, how he couldn’t even fight back the urge to stop whatever the hell this was that was going on. If anything, he leaned into it and wanted it more and more with each passing second.

And so did Chuck, it seemed, because the older ginger tilted his head upwards, lifting Nate’s shorts slightly, just enough so his lips managed to wrap around the younger ranger’s harden cock, nursing and suckling on the head.

Nate gasped out loud then, unable to hold it back any longer as he gripped the bar of the weight to steady himself. His voice was low and raspy when he spoke, hardly audible.

“Sir…”

Chuck said nothing as he continued to nurse on Nate’s head, suckling the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue against the slit, tasting the precum that oozed from the younger ranger. It was divine and sweet, and Chuck made an effort to taste more of him.

His knees felt weak, buckling even as he struggled to hold himself upwards as those hot lips worked their magic around his cock. He felt himself lean forward and down slightly, allowing more and more of his length to slip down Chuck’s welcoming mouth.

It was unbelievable how skilled Chuck was at sucking cock, how he was able to take all of Nate’s manhood inside his mouth, down to the root without any difficulty. Deepthroating came almost as a second nature to Chuck, it would appear as he bobbed his head back and forth, setting the weight bar back on its rest before snaking his fingers behind Nate’s thighs.

He reached into the younger man’s shorts, gripping Nate’s cheeks and pulling him deeper into his throat, making the other groan and curse profusely.

He dragged his fingertips along Nate’s arse, swallowing down the American’s girth and slowly coaxing him to grow courageous. It was slow and hesitant, and he was sure Nate thought he might hurt Chuck, but the older man extinguished that thought when he pressed his nose deep underneath Nate’s balls and inhaled, keeping that girthy, veiny cock in his throat for nearly a minute.

They both grew more desperate at that, and slowly but surely, he felt Nate grow more steady and confident, hips rocking forward slightly. It pleased Chuck and he relaxed his throat for the younger man, letting the American take control of what he wanted.

It didn’t take long for Nate to take advantage of this fact as he thrusted hard and fast into Chuck’s mouth, watching as his cock swelled and bulged out the older ranger’s throat. He even reached down to feel it as he fucked into Chuck’s throat, and it made him groan shakily.

It felt too good, and Chuck was too much of an expert at this. It didn’t take long for Nate to feel the pressure build in his balls as he shivered and trembled with need.

“Fuck… I’m close,” he murmured, fucking into that heat like it was nothing more than a hot hole for him.

Just then, Chuck pushed him off, sliding Nate’s cock out of his throat so abruptly it felt almost like a betrayal. Nate blinked down at him, confused and slightly offended. Not to mention the blue balls factor.

That was until he saw Chuck quickly but efficiently stripping himself of his sweats, tossing them to the ground somewhere. Nate paid no attention to where they were shucked as Chuck lifted his legs upward in the air, holding them up back and parted with his arms.

And when he spoke, Nate felt the twitch in his balls and he had to fight back the urge not to outright moan at the words. “C’mon, baby. Come to Daddy,” Chuck murmured huskily, licking his lips as he exposed his hole for the other.

Nate did not need to be told twice as he slotted himself between Chuck’s legs onto the bench, reaching down and lining himself up with Chuck’s entrance. He was just about to push in when it dawned on him.

He swallowed nervously. “I don’t have a condom.”

Chuck looked incredibly annoyed and like he was ready to tear Nate in half just for suggesting that. “You ever bring up wearing a rubber with me again, and I’ll rip your cock in half myself. Got it, mate?”

Nate swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Get to it then, son. I can’t fuck myself.”

Nate emptied himself to the hilt with one push, feeling as Chuck’s muscles gripped and pulled him in even deeper, welcoming him in just the perfect way. Every muscle of his walls was gripping and stretching around Nate’s girth just absolutely beautifully.

He didn’t even need the go signal before his hips moved automatically, thrusting his cock in and out of Chuck’s tight hole with long, deep strokes. His entire body trembled as he leaned forward, gripping the handlebars of the weight, Chuck’s legs thrown across his shoulders as he fucked the hero he had been worshipping for so many years.

Never in a million years would he had thought this opportunity to arise, and never in a million years would he have thought how fucking hot it felt. Chuck was perfect, taking his cock without hesitation or complaint.

Nate knew he was a big guy, but Chuck seemed to love it, moaning and whimpering like he was in heaven as his body was rocked and used.

“That’s right, baby. Fuck me. Fuck your Daddy! Give it to me!” Chuck demanded, reaching forward and shoving his fingers up Nate’s black tank top. He felt the ranger’s perfect abs and moaned, trailing his fingers up to those fuzzy pecs and squeezing them.

“Fuck,” Nate cursed in a grunt as he slammed forward, nearly falling atop of Chuck as he fucked into the other repeatedly. He gripped the bar harder as he continued to fuck forward, not quite using his entire strength. “You’re so hot, s-sir… So fucking hot.”

“Harder, Ranger! Harder!” Chuck shouted, squeezing and massaging Nate’s tits, fingers finding his harden nubs and giving them a gentle twist that made the younger ranger cry out and thrust into him faster.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you,” Nate breathed out, looking down into Chuck’s green eyes.

Chuck nearly snorted. “You think you’re the first cock I’ve taken, ranger? I’ve been fucked harder than you could possibly imagine. You have no idea. So, listen to my order when I say harder, alright?”

Nate swallowed and groaned, fucking in desperately. “Yes, sir!”

“That’s Daddy to you, mate.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Nate cried out, rocking his hips forward with full force, no longer holding back. He fucked into Chuck until he saw stars, until the older Australian ranger beneath him was left a whimpering, trembling mess. He watched as Chuck’s eyes rolled back, his arms reaching around to cling to Nate’s body as he was fucked fully and properly.

And knowing that he was the cause of untangling a professional, confident ranger like Chuck, Nate grew in confidence and cockiness. He smirked and slammed in hard and fast, absolutely abusing the fact of Chuck’s hole now.

“Fuck, yeah! That’s it, Daddy. Take my fucking cock,” he grunted, leaning down and without asking for permission, grabbed Chuck’s head, clamping it in place as he pressed a large, sloppy kiss to the ranger’s lips.

For a short moment, Chuck hesitated and froze, but as Nate continued to fuck him, his body relaxed and he parted his lips, letting Nate inside as they exchanged tongue and saliva. They both moaned heavily into the kiss, panting into each other’s mouth as Nate fucked him relentlessly and brutally, showing Chuck just how powerful he was, that his muscles weren’t just for show.

Pulling away from the kiss, Nate gasped and licked his lips. He leaned in again, this time instead of licking the inside of Chuck’s mouth, he licked the side of other’s face, a sign of aggression and possession.

“You’re mine now, Daddy. I’m gonna make you scream and beg for my cock every night now,” he whispered into Chuck’s ears, slamming into that perfect, tight hole that shuddered and flexed with each of his thrust, begging for more. “I’m gonna fuck that hot Daddy cunt of yours, that perfect fucking cunt that was made for me. Ain’t that right?”

Chuck whimpered and felt himself cum just from that, splashing his and Nate’s tank tops in white. His muscles flexed and clenched around Nate’s fat cock inside him, begging for the other to finish. “That’s fucking right, son! Daddy was made for you. Now fucking breed my fucking cunt, baby. Give Daddy your fucking hot cum.”

“Fuck yeah, Daddy. You’re my bitch now. Remember it,” Nate grunted loudly and thrusted in one last time, feeling as his balls tightened and his cock began to pulse, flushing Chuck’s inside with his hot, rushing cum.

Chuck clung to him, whimpering and gasping as he had just had one of the best orgasm of his life. His eyes rolled back, leaving him breathless and panting as he struggled for words.

“That’s right, Daddy. Milk my fucking cock,” Nate grunted, rocking his hips in further a few more times, fucking his cum deeper and deeper inside Chuck’s ass. It was the best feeling in the world, and he never wanted it to stop. “Yeah, you like that don’t you? Nothing but a whore for my cock.”

Chuck whimpered again but nodded as Nate leaned down and kissed him, hotly and passionately. He pushed in and claimed Chuck’s mouth, making out with him possessively until he was completely empty and limp inside of Chuck’s heat.

Nate smirked and licked his lips once he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Chuck’s. “Fuck yeah… I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I may or may not write more for this. I am currently undecided even though I have thought about adding more.


End file.
